Shadow Hearts
by The Awesome One 4
Summary: This story is right after kingdom hearts two and the newest sonic game.  Also It is about what would happen if the two worlds were merged.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Heart

Chapter 1: The Merging

Reminder: I do not own any of the Sonic or Kingdom Hearts characters in this story. This only things that I own are the story itself and my OC's. (Mike is my friend Ult1mateShad0w OC I do not own this character either.)

"What in the world are you doing?" Amy screamed as Shadow started jumping up and down (as you can tell shadow is either high or just trying to annoy Amy.)

"Hah Shadow I can't believe you actually did that" Steve (red furred hedgehog with green eyes) laughed with tears coming from his eyes. "Sonic it is your turn."

"Okay," Sonic mumbled as he thought for a little bit. "Let me see I dare that all of you guys (everyone already mentioned and knuckles, tails, mike (my friends OC who is a brown hedgehog with blue eyes) McKenzie (a yellow furred hedgehog with blue eyes who Steve likes) rouge, cream,) go onto the roof of that apartment over there and yell 'we still wet the bed',"

"Aw come on that is just gay," Steve yelled trying to hold off the dare as long as he could. "Fine I guess I will go just to get it over with," he said. The team slowly walked toward the apartment building across the street and walked up the stairs. They get to the very top floor in a record breaking 13 and a half minutes.

"I'll count to three and we will all scream the phrase in unison" Steve yelled. "Ooooooonnnnnee, twwwwwooooooooo, threeeeeee-" Boooooommm. An earth shattering kaboom fill the air and all of our heroes dived to the ground.

"Okay did Shadow break the sound barrier again!" Yelled Mike.

"No, I think that it came from Amy's house," Yelled Tails. "Sonic's still in their" Said tails in that really annoying scared voice (I don't really know why I have always found it annoying.) The hedgehogs and their friend ran as fast as they could back to the house.

" Uh Guys what is that, and how did we not notice that earlier" Shadow yelled staring at the giant black portal in the middle of the living room.

"Uh Shadow I don't want to make you look stupid but I have lived in this house for about four years and I have never seen this before." Mumbled Amy because she did not want to get killed by saying Shadow was stupid. Just then a massive force pushed them into the portal.

"Aah what's happening to us!" They all screamed (yes even the silent one.) All around them random words were swirling around them and lightning was everywhere. Then everything went black.

"Uh guys did we just black out?" Questioned McKenzie. All of them looked around and saw they were not at the house. They were in one of the worlds from Sonic's favorite video, kingdom hearts.

So that is what I have. Sorry for the really short first Chappie. But it will get better I swear. Please R&R.

If you guys haven't figured out this is after the games and Sonic is 20 so you can base all of the ages off of his age.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Hearts

Chapter 2: Where are we?

Disclaimer: Do not own any sonic characters , kingdom hearts characters, etc. etc. blah blah blah and the rest of that crap that you all know.

"Where the hell are we?" questioned Shadow as he spun around in a circle taking in all of the beautiful scenery (I know doesn't sound like Shadow but I really don't want to stereotype Shadow because after all he's been with sonic for all those years.)

"Well" he thought in his head "it's not really that beautiful, all I see is sandy beaches everywhere, luscious trees to his left, and the best looking water I have ever seen, you know a very generic beach." Just then a nauseating stench filled his nostrils and as he looked to see what the scent was he was hit full on by a shockwave of sound. He turned around ears still ringing to see a freight ship docking right behind him.

Shadow slowly approached the ship and as he got closer his scents of dread grew. Then right whenever he was about to turn around because of the uncomfortable feeling he was getting from the steam ship an alarm blared in his ear loud enough to actually almost knock him out as he fell over with his hands in his ears. He then slowly got up and with his vision still blurring from the sound he just heard saw a half robot half shadow looking thing.

"What.. what is that" Shadow mumbled as he stumbled towards the thing. As he got closer he slowly realized that it really wasn't a shadow it had a form. The Shadowbeast (as shadow decided to call it right then and right there) was relatively tall with two antennae on top of its head. It walked on two legs but looked like it needed its two arms to hold itself up. The scariest part though (in shadows opinion) was the fact that it was completely black except for certain parts which had circuits sticking out and metal plating to hold it together.

He cautiously approached the Shadowbeast hoping that it would not attack him. He was wrong the thing lunged out and hit Shadow so hard that he was sent flying back about 20 to 30 feet. He then sprang to his feet in his specialized fighting stance ready to kick the things butt. The Shadowbeast attacked him with one arm outstretched and just as he was about to grab Shadow, Shadow jumped onto the beasts hands and used the leverage of the charge to send him about ten feet up in the air and out far enough that when he would land he would hit the beasts head. On Shadows way down he positioned his body so that when he hit the beasts head he would be sent into a somersault off of it. When he land on the beasts head it stumbled as Shadow slammed its head into the ground and landed perfectly without a scratch on him.

"Hmph, pitiful." He smirked as he walked away from the "dead" beast in a very cocky manner. He heard a huge growl and turned around and noticed that the beast that he just killed was rising off the ground looking more ticked off than ever.

"Oh, god" Shadow screamed as he started backing away. "Chaaaaaoooooossssssss Blast!" Shadow screamed as he unleashed the biggest chaos blast that he has ever done, completely obliterating the Shadowbeast in the process before falling to the ground. "Hah I actually did it." He mumbled before he noticed that there were about five more of those beast's.

Then out of nowhere a character jumped out of the palm trees. He ran towards the first one slashed out at it with his sword before destroying it with one hit.

"Firaga." The weird character yelled as a ball of fire engulfed the nearest two beasts as they exploded violently killing another one in the process. She then turned to Shadow and ran to the downed hedgehog while in the process of killing the other one.

"Who are you" Shadow mumbled as the strange character picked him off of his butt and carried him like a you see in all those movies when the hero is rescuing the victim.

"My name is Kairi," she said as she started running as fast as you can with a human sized hedgehog in your arms.

"I think your very pretty," Shadow mumbled in a tone that sounds like Shadow was high. Then both of them shut up (Kairi laughing in the background) while they ran through the jungle. Then Kairi pushed away a couple of palm leaves from the ground and pushed shadow through the hole that was formed. On the other side there was a whole village made out of twigs and leaves.

"Go find your house," kiari said as she pushed Shadow aside to run to Sora.

" I feel like an idiot," Shadow mumbled as he watched the couple walk into the House labeled Kiari. "Ok well I guess I need to find my house" shadow thought. He walked down seemingly endless rows of the exact same house over and over again. He then turned left and he found the house labeled Shadow and he crawled into his house and went to sleep.

Please R and R

Also Its going to be Shadow/Amy and Sora/Kairi because Riku/Kairi is gross and gay relationships are really weird. I swear.

AN: I'm sticking with shadow as the only character because all of the heroes were scattered everywhere and it is much easier to follow one character as you are setting a scene. Also Sora's travels kind of messed up the worlds a little introducing new inventions to other worlds (he did much more good than harm) which is why there are freight ships and things like that on destiny island. Also don't flame about Shadow being to wimpy. His heartless form will come after you (will be explained later)


End file.
